Saint Valentine
by Mademoiselle Rouge
Summary: un buen dia para claire... rating por contenido : ...one shot


Hola....

bueno pues este one shoot lo hago por que una amiga me estaba diciendo que hiciera uno asi que va ahi esta...es de Leon x Claire y bueno es M por que es de contenido fuerte...

los personajes no me pertenecen...pero los amo ajajajaja

disfruten

FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN

* * *

Un típico día de San Valentín para la pelirroja, la verdad es que podía ser una de las fechas más odiada por la chica, la verdad no entendía porque la gente se ponía como lo hacían, salidas, cenas, desayunos, flores, regalos, tarjetas cursis, películas cursis, música cursi y bueno incluso la gente.

Pero era un fenómeno que parecía atacar a todas las personas menos a ella, su hermano por tercer año consecutivo había tomado la decisión de desaparecer con Jill un fin de semana entero en una cabaña en algún lugar el cual la verdad esperaba nunca conocer, pues era como el nido de… "amor" de su hermano y Jill, a todo esto era un milagro que no tuviese algún sobrino que hubiese sido engendrado en ese nido, tal vez este año ese era el regalo que le tenía tan preparado Chris.

Solo de pensar de su hermano en el proceso de concebir un hijo hizo que la pelirroja sintiera escalofríos y un tanto incomoda, dios es como pensar o enterarte que tus padres siguen teniendo relaciones.

Claire se sentó en el sillón de su sala la cual se encontraba debajo de una cantidad de papeles, ropa, basura y cosas que la verdad no se sabía su origen. La chica suspiro mientras recordaba sus últimos 4 san valentines, todos tenían algo en común que ella pasaba sola y le tocaba ver como toda la gente caía en ese especie de virus, no era peor que un virus!.

Muchas de sus amigas le habían preguntado que si nunca se había sentido triste o miserable por pasar estas fechas sola, siendo una joven muy atractiva y que podía aprovechar sus atractivos físicos por lo menos para tener algo solo por el día que la distrajera de la soledad, pero la verdad la soledad no le caía nada mal, de hecho era casi perfecto, pues todas sus amigas e incluso hermano la dejaban abandonada por un día completo, un día que podía decir era para ella…amor hacia ella.

La verdad es que no podía negar que el primer año que paso esa fecha sola fue una tortura quitando el hecho que ella y su ultimo novio serio decidieran cortar una semana antes de la fecha, lo que la llevo a pasar la mayor parte de esa fecha encerrada en su apartamento bebiendo margaritas y comiendo pizza helada. El segundo año, después del conocimiento del año anterior que alcohol y pizza helada no es una buena combinación opto solo por una, pizza helada, el tercer año rento una peli, hablo por teléfono un rato con León antes de que esta fuera de conquista ese día y después de la charla una buena dosis de chocolate, el cuarto año decidió hacer algo más interesante, pues como era el día del amor tomo la decisión de porque no amarse a ella misma, estaba harta de depender de los hombres y no podía pasar escuchando cada 15 de febrero lo mucho que había gozado sexualmente sus amigas mientras ella comía chocolate o pizza helada, así que tomo la decisión de comprarse un consolador, así que ese año arreglo su casa, luego preparo un delicioso cheesecake y luego fue con su fiel y placentero nuevo juguete, con el cual paso divirtiéndose un buen tiempo.

Se podría decir que con los años fue aprendiendo a como gozar esa fecha sin caer en la trampa de los regalos, los chocolates, el amor y el sexo salvaje en la noche, pues se podría decir que aprendió a tener eso pero ella sola.

Así que este año estaba más que preparada, primero limpiaría su casa, luego la esperaría una deliciosa tina con espuma, sales minerales y buena música, luego iría comería un poco de cheesecake mientras veía alguna película que la ayudara a fantasear un poco más tarde cuando estuviese con su amigo "Brad".

No podía decir que iba a ser un mal día, al contrario, levanto finalmente del sillón y comenzó a arreglar su apartamento, para no estar tan aburrida puso un poco de música "It's raining men" fue lo primero que salió, la verdad es que adoraba esa canción, así que le dio un poco de volumen.

Claire seguía limpiando y estaba a punto de terminar solo le faltaba arreglar la cama y su casa estaría completamente limpia, Claire iba camino hacia su habitación cuando el timbre de su hogar sonó, la verdad es que la chica quedo sorprendida, usualmente nadie venia a verla en esa fecha y es mas no esperaba a nadie, curiosa de quien tocaba a su puerta se acerco y abrió la puerta.

Cuando Claire vio a su amigo parado en la entrada de su casa quedo completamente sorprendida, Leon estaba frente a su casa con una caja de pizza y una bolsa en la otra mano mientras le sonreía a la pelirroja.

- puedo entrar!?- pregunto el agente

Claire simplemente se quito de la puerta e hizo un gesto de que pasara mientras se sonreía, pero la verdad es que su mente era un caos en ese momento, que es lo que hacia León en su apartamento en ese día precisamente, no era que le molestara, al contrario si por ella fuera el podría pasar en ese apartamento toda su vida con ella si él la aceptara y la viera con otros ojos, Claire quien estaba detrás de León al pensar esto se puso un tanto roja.

Al decir verdad estos pensamientos de Claire eran así desde hace algunos años atrás, por no decir desde el primer día en que lo conoció, pero por el mismo hecho de no querer arruinar su relación de amistad con el suprimió esos deseos con él, pero la verdad es que no podía negar lo mucho que lo deseaba en su vida y en su cama o donde fuese… pero lo quería.

- y que haces acá? – pregunto finalmente la pelirroja

-que no puedo celebrar este día contigo?- respondió un poco molesto el rubio haciendo que Claire se sonrojara - pues sabes es el día de la amistad ahora – dijo luego haciendo que Claire quisiera tirarle un cuchillo

- ahaha, si lo sé!- dijo la pelirroja, mientras su amigo ponía la caja de pizza en una mesa y ponía la bolsa en la mesa, luego comenzó a sacar una serie de películas para ver, Claire las vio de lejos pero estaba más que segura era un selección de películas que si no mas recuerda le había mencionado a Leon que eran las películas para ver en parejas que mas adoraba en el mundo, si una de esas conversaciones que salieron mientras trataban de sobrevivir en Raccoon city y de hecho nunca más las menciono, al parecer todavía se recordaba de eso, Claire sonrió la verdad esas eran las cosas que amaba de Leon.

De pronto Claire sintió la necesidad de besar a Leon, de hecho siempre lo había querido hacer pero su último gesto hacia ella había hecho que esta no soportara ni un segundo mas, no sabía que le pasaba pero era casi imposible controlarse, mierda tendría que ser el maldito virus que andaba en el aire ese día, era el amor que flotaba por todos lados, era casi asqueroso pero al parecer eso era más poderoso que su control.

Leon estaba diciendo algo, que la verdad Claire no podía entender y ni le quería entender, estaba decidida, le iba a dar ese beso, camino hacia él hasta quedar a una distancia donde la privacidad del espacio vital había sido completamente violada, están tan cerca en uno del otro que podían sentir el aire que exhalaba el otro.

Leon no se movió y ella no parecía retroceder, ambos ahora estaban intoxicados el uno del otro, la verdad es que Leon también la deseó desde el primer momento, pero como buen hombre fue distraído por alguien más fácil y vulgar que Claire, pensando que eso era amor, más solo era algo primitivo. Le llevo algunos años entender eso, años que después le costarían el titulo de solo ser el amigo de la persona a quien deseaba, pero ahora se encontraba a punto de besarla.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, Claire bajo un poco su mirada y quedo hipnotizada por los labios del agente, mientras que león lentamente rodeaba a Claire con sus brazos hasta que la tomo por la cintura y violentamente la empujo hacia una pared y luego la acorralo, Claire estaba sorprendida y se quedo pegada a la pared mientras veía como el deseo creía en los ojos de su amigo. Leon se acerco a ella y la beso, el primer beso fue violente pero gentil y suave, era como si le quisiera quitar el labio inferior pero buscara algo dentro de la boca de esta con una suavidad y detenimiento para encontrarlo, mientras la boca de Leon se encontraba ocupado con la boca de Claire, las manos de este se dedicaban a recorrer los muslos de la chica de arriba abajo.

Leon luego se dirigió al cuello de Claire y al mismo tiempo con su mano derecha metía su mano por debajo falda que andaba la chica, Claire gimió cuando sintió la combinación casi mortal de los besos en su cuello y la mano de Leon masajeándola, Claire volvió a gemir y los besos de león en su cuello fueron disminuyendo, pero su masaje se iba haciendo mas rápidas, Leon podía sentir como su mano ahora estaba húmeda.

Leon dejo de masajearla y saco su mano de la falda y metió la mano debajo de la camisa de la chica masajeándole los senos, león se comenzó a agacharse hasta quedar de rodillas frente a Claire, Leon dejo de jugar con los senos de la chica y comenzó a bajarle lentamente la prenda baja de la chica, lo hiso de una forma lenta haciendo que la chica sintiera un vacio en su cuerpo y medio se curvara, removió completamente la prenda y sus manos comenzaron a masajear los muslos acercándose de una forma lenta y deliciosa al húmedo genital de Claire, Leon tomo una pierna de la chica y la puso sobre su hombro y luego beso la entrepierna de la pelirroja haciendo que esta gimiera, esos gemidos eran como un coro celestial para los oídos de Leon.

Leon se acerco, saco su lengua y la lamio de manera despacio de abajo hacia arriba y luego comenzó a besarla, pero noto que lo otro hacia que gimiese mas, así que comenzó a lamerla, Claire se arqueaba y gemía, realmente estaba teniendo un orgasmo, Leon no paraba de lamerla, al principio lo hacía de manera lenta, pero luego comenzó a hacerlo de manera un poco más rápida y mucho más rápida y luego fue combinando, Leon sabia como complacerla y conocía donde lamerla y cómo hacerlo, pero luego de un momento podía sentir como león comenzaba a jugar con sus manos y comenzó a tocarla cosa que también se sentía bien, león sabia lo mojada que estaba la chica así que se lamio dos dedos y comenzó a introducirlos en ella, Claire comenzó a gemir más fuerte de lo usual.

Leon disfrutaba verla en ese estado completamente excitada como él, Leon saco sus dedos y luego los metió a su boca mientras se paraba y quedaba frente de ella.

- realmente sabes bien Redfield – menciono el agente mientras sacaba sus dedos de su boca, Claire estaba completamente roja y sudada, pero sabía que esto no había acabado con eso, Claire le sonrió y lo beso.

- me pregunto si puedo decir lo mismo- dijo la chica mientras bajaba su mano y tomaba a Leon por su miembro, Claire pudo sentir que este estaba bastante alterado y vio la cara de placer que hizo Leon con tan solo tocarlo, ahora tendría ella el poder de hacerlo disfrutar como él lo había hecho.

Claire lo beso mientras sus manos ahora se dedicaron primero a quitarle le camisa del agente, sin camisa pudo observar el perfecto cuerpo de león, pectorales bien formados y unos abdominales de dioses, si eso parecía un dios. Claire lo vio y se mordió el labio inferior, realmente estaba delicioso su amante, no había otra palabra para describirlo, Claire comenzó a bajar mientras besaba el pecho de Leon y desabotonaba el pantalón de Leon.

Claire bajo completamente, dejando ahora a Leon apoyado en la pared, sin camisa y sin pantalón y pronto sin ese bóxer pegado y corto que no podía ocultar la gran excitación del miembro de León. Ahora era su momento pensó Claire, y comenzó a bajar lentamente el bóxer del agente hasta que finalmente lo dejo completamente desnudo. Leon estaba listo para que Claire empezara y eso lo sabía muy bien ella, pero todavía lo haría sufrir un poco, así que se levanto y se alejo un poco de él mientras se quitaba la camisa dejándola solamente con la falta y su bra, Claire siguió caminando y se dirigió hacia su cuarto y león la siguió antes de que este llegara pudo observar desde lejos como el bra de la chica salía volando por el cuarto seguido de la falda.

Leon no podía soportar más, corrió hacia el cuarto donde encontró a la chica sobre la cama tocando ella misma.

- sabes, no me gusta que hagas eso- dijo serio Leon

- porque? – dijo la chica entre gemidos

- porque yo puedo hacerte eso, me quitas la oportunidad de hacerte disfrutar- dijo mientras se acerba a ella y la besaba y removía la mano de la chica de su propio sexo.

- eso nunca- le dijo ella mientras lo besaba - en que estábamos – dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y guiaba a Leon a la cama, haciendo que este que acostara mientras se besaban, Claire bajo y comenzó a besar el miembro de Leon haciendo que gimiera, Claire comenzo a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo y luego lo introdujo a su boca, masajeándolo también de esa forma.

Leon está completamente extasiado, pero la verdad es que no quiera que esto acabara ahí, pero no podía detener a Claire quien le hacía sentir delicioso, Claire no solo masajeaba con las manos, sino que lo besaba y lo lamia incluso jugaba con él, era toda una experta, la reina del BJ pensó Leon mientras su amada seguía en el trabajo.

Claire se detuvo un momento y lo vio, Leon, sabía que no podría soportar mucho sin que terminara esto, así que ahora el momento para hacer el movimiento, tomo a Claire y la subió, haciendo que quedara sobre él, dándole a ella el control, Claire comenzó de manera lenta, cuando sintió a Leon dentro de ella gimió, Leon la tomo de las caderas ayudándole un poco a guiarla, Claire se movía lentamente pero luego de un tiempo comenzó a moverse de una forma más rápida y más violenta, los dos estaban en el éxtasis total, y pronto terminaría todo, Leon decidió entonces ponerse sobre ella y dar el tiro final, penetrándola como él quería, variando movimientos de caderas y velocidades, haciendo que Claire llegara al orgasmo total y el también.

Leon seguía entrando y saliendo hasta que finalmente ambos gimieron y Leon se arqueo y termino dentro de ella, luego cayó al lado de ella y quedaron los dos mirando el techo. Leon tomo a Claire en sus brazos haciendo que quedaran juntos. Se miraron de nuevo y se besaron, esta había sido la mejor experiencia de ambos y los dos estaban lo suficientemente satisfechos.

- Te amo – le dijo Leon mientras se quedaban en silencio

- yo también – respondió la pelirroja

- desde el primer momento en que te vi – continuo el rubio, hubo un momento de silencio – igual – dijo la chica.

Leon realmente la deseaba mas, así que volvió a ponerse sobre la chica y comenzó a besarle los pechos, Claire volvió a gemir, león comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la zona más sensible de Claire y comenzó a lamer de nuevo, ahora no parecía que hubiese prisa, la lamia lentamente de abajo a arriba haciendo que Claire continuara gimiendo.

Leon quería que darle a Claire todos los placeres que no le había dado en estos años en una sola noche, después de unos minutos de jugar con su lengua y sus manos volvió a la chica la beso y siguió jugando con los senos de la chica hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos por el cansancio.

Claire se despertó, estaba desnuda en su cama, pero estaba sola, no estaba Leon, cosa que le preocupo y la asusto un poco estaba pensando en eso cuando vio al joven vestido solamente con el bóxer y con un plato en cada mano.

- encontré Cheesecake – dijo el agente mientras se acostaba en la cama y le daba el otro plato a la pelirroja. Claire tomo el plato y le sonrio, Leon encendio la tv que estaba en su cuarto y estaban dando lo que el viento se llevo, una de las películas mencionada por Claire.

Leon observo que la chica se reia – de que te ries? –

- de nada…. Solo es que ….- dijo la chica mientras lo miraba

- este es el mejor San Valentine en mi vida – dijo mientras lo besaba

- el primero de muchos – le dijo y la beso nuevamente, sintiendo que sus labios sabían a cheseecake.

* * *

:D espero les haya gustadoooo dejen reviews :]


End file.
